Momo's New Shiro chan
by porce-blaine
Summary: Hitsugaya is Hinamori’s Shiro-chan. But that fact will change when Hinamori meets someone with white hair like Hitsugaya! Will Hitsugaya be able to reclaim his nickname? HitsuHina!
1. The Mission and Someone

Yes

**Yes! I'm back! Kyaahoo!! Rhessa-chan is back and making a new story! After a decade, no, a century, no, a millennium of business, and after reading Merciless Ruby's HitsuHina fanfics, I'M BACK!! And I'm happy! Yup! I'm back with a new HitsuHina fanfic entitled…**

_**MOMO'S NEW SHIRO-CHAN**_

**Summary:**** Hitsugaya is Hinamori's Shiro-chan. But that fact will change when Hinamori meets someone with white hair like Hitsugaya! Will Hitsugaya be able to reclaim his nickname?**

**Rating:**** K (I hope so! I wish no perverted stuff will run in my mind while writing this!)**

**Pairing:**_**Purely**_** Hitsugaya x Hinamori.**

**Note:**** I certainly don't own Bleach. If I do, I would make Hitsugaya the main character! And I'll make him taller too. But in this story, he is taller than Hinamori.**

**start chapter 1**

Hitsugaya and Hinamori were sent on a mission. Their mission was to go to a forest and kill a monster which will be a great threat to Soul Society. The answer why Hitsugaya and Hinamori were the partners, is this:

_start flashback_

"_Momo!"_

"_Rangiku-san! What's the matter?"_

"_Well… Yamamoto-soutaicho sent me and my taicho on a mission to kill an unknown monster outside Seireitei…_

"_Hmmm?" Hinamori looked confused._

"_Well, here is the catch! Do you want to exchange missions with me?"_

"_Huh, why? I'm assigned with another mission with Kira."_

"_I want to be with Kira and ask him more about his taicho. And I'm sure you want to be with taicho!"_

_Hinamori blushed at this. "D-Demo…"_

"_Please…!?"_

"_O-Ok…"_

"_Arigatou Momo-san! Let's go to Yamamoto-soutaicho to tell our decision."_

"_Hai…"_

_So they went to the old shinigami and told their decision. And, they were approved. After this, Matsumoto went to Kira and Hinamori to Hitsugaya._

"_Shiro-chan!"_

_Hitsugaya was doing paperwork. He looked at the fifth-division fukutaicho and cocked and eyebrow._

"_How many times will I tell you that it's 'Hitsugaya-taicho'?!"_

_Hinamori just giggled._

"_What's funny, Bed-wetter Momo?"_

_Hinamori ignored the nickname and answered: "You look so kawaii when you get mad!"_

_Hitsugaya blushed and returned to his paperwork to hide his face. "Why are you here?"_

"_A-ano…" Hinamori started. "Hitsugaya-kun, I'll be your partner in your mission…"_

"_N-Nani?" Hitsugaya was surprised. "I thought it's Matsumoto?"_

"_Well… she exchanged with me so she can talk to Kira about Ichimaru-taicho…" She didn't tell the fact that she wanted to be with him._

"_Wakatta…"_

_But there is another reason why Matsumoto exchanged missions with Hinamori. She's too chicken to face the unknown bakemono._

_end flashback_

"Are we there yet?"

"Oh please, Momo!! For the one-hundred and sixth time, be patient!! You're not the only one who is getting tired here!!"

"Hey! Do you have to raise your tone on me?!"

"Well, do you have to keep on bothering me?!"

"Of course! I'm tired! My feet hurts, you know!"

"So? Then just keep quiet."

"No! Carry me!"

"No way!"

"Please!"

He looked at her. Darn, she's doing that 'puppy-eyes-and-pouting-lips' face again!

Hitsugaya sighed. "I guess I have no choice!" He growled irritatedly.

He bent down and told Hinamori to get on. Now, he is carrying Hinamori in a piggy-back way.

"I just have something to tell you…"

Hinamori's heart began to beat fastly. What will he say? "W-what is it…?"

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Silence._

"Don't be noisy or else I'll let go of you."

Hinamori's hopes disappeared. She thought he was going to say something else. "Th-That's it?"

"Yeah. Expecting something?"

"Huh? No!"

Hitsugaya smirked. He fixed Hinamori on his back.

"Hinamori… how much do you eat?"

"Lots. Why?"

"No wonder."

"Hey! You're so mean! I'm not that heavy!"

"Remember the rule?"

"What r—"

Hitsugaya let go of Hinamori.

"OUCH!" Hinamori shrieked as she fell on the ground, butt-first. She stroked her butt. And winced in pain. "DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO DO THAT?!"

Hitsugaya just smirked. "I told you."

"Hmph! Whatever. Because of what you did, I'll call you Shiro-chan!"

Hitsugaya growled. He _hated_ that nickname. (Really?)

"Shiro-chan! Shiro-chan! Shiro-chan!" Hinamori chanted repeatedly as they walked. She was pinching his cheeks while walking and teasing him.

"Ow! Hina… Hinamori, stop!"

But Hinamori doesn't listen. She just continued on teasing and pinching him.

As revenge…

"Bed-wetter Momo! Bed-wetter Momo! Bed-wetter Momo!" Hitsugaya said repeatedly and tickled Hinamori.

Hinamori laughed and laughed. "Hey! Sh-Shiro-chan stop it!" Her stomache was hurting because of laughing so much. Her eyes were teary too. "S-Stop!"

They both fell to the ground. Hitsugaya was over Hinamori. Noticing their position, there was deep silence. There was blushing in both their faces.

"Sorry." Hitsugaya said as he stood up and reached out a hand to Hinamori to help her stand up.

"Thank you…"

Once they both stood up, they continued walking. They didn't notice they were deep in the forest already. It was kinda dark and scary.

"Uh…. Shiro-chan, I'm scared…"

Hitsugaya looked down at Hinamori, which was holding tightly on his arm.

"Don't be." He said as he patted Hinamori's head. "Let's go."

Then they continued walking deeper into the forest.

As they continued walking…

"Ouch!" Hinamori tripped over a root of a tree.

"Hinamori, are you okay?" He asked as he reached out his hand.

"Y-Yeah… I'm fine." She said as he held on to Hitsugaya's hand and stood up.

"G—"

_RAWR!!_

"Shiro-chan, did you hear that?!"

"Yeah."

They looked around.

_RAWR!!_

It's that growling sound again. Hinamori held on to Hitsugaya.

_RAWR!!_

"HITSUGAYA-KUN!!"

Hinamori shrieked as she saw the _bakemono_ about to punch them. Good thing Hitsugaya and her evaded it.

The unknown _bakemono_ looked like a hollow, but much bigger, and has no mask. Its skin was colored green, and it's face has three eyes, no nose, and two long tounges. It's body can stretch and extend. It was strong, for it has a thick, scaly skin. Probably, it's height is as big as the tower in Seireitei, in which Rukia was held captive before, or probably bigger.

"That's _it_." Hitsugaya said.

"Our mission target?"

"Hai."

They both unsheathed their zanpaktous. And got on their ready-to-attack stances.

"Hinamori, stay here." Hitsugaya said as he blocked Hinamori with his left arm.

"But…"

Before Hinamori could object, Hitsugaya jumped to the _bakemono_ and striked it. No bruise even happened.

"Damn. He's strong." Hitsugaya thought as he returned to the ground.

While Hitsugaya was not looking, Hinamori went to the _bakemono_ and used kidou.

"Hadou number 31: Shakkahou!!"

Flame went to the monster and it _slightly_ burned its arm. The monster growled in pain and looked for the one who did it. The monster saw Hinamori and…

"HINAMORI!!"

The monster sent Hinamori to the wall. Hitsugaya shunpo-ed to Hinamori's backed and prevented her to hit the wall. Instead of Hinamori hitting the wall, it was Hitsugaya. They fell to the ground.

"Hinamori!" Hitsugaya shook her to wake up, but to no avail. Hinamori went unconscious.

This angered Hitsugaya. He stood up.

"You will pay for this!! For hurting Hinamori!!"

Then, he summoned his shikai.

"_Hyourinmaru!!_"

A chain appeared at the end of the handle of Hitsugaya's zanpaktou and at the end of the chain came out a crescent-shaped blade.

"_Souten ni saze, Hyourinmaru!!_"

He chanted as he threw the chain and crescent blade to the _bakemono. _The chain wrapped the creature's arm and the arm froze. Hitsugaya pulled the chain and the monster lost its right arm. The monster shrieked and fell to its knees in pain. He was about to finish the creature when…

"Shiro-chan…"

Hitsugaya heard this, so he went to Hinamori first. He knelt beside her, who was lying on the ground.

"Hinamori! You're awake."

"Y-yeah… what happened?"

"The monster hit you and you lost consciousness."

"Is it done now?"

"Not yet." Hitsugaya said. "Are you okay now?"

"I guess so."

"I'm glad." He smiled at Hinamori. Hinamori smiled back. Then Hitsugaya noticed Hinamori's smile fade and a shadow was casting over them.

"Hitsugaya-kun!"

Hitsugaya looked behind him. The monster was there, very near them. It was going to stomp on them. Fearing, Hinamori closed her eyes. With this happening so fast, Hitsugaya can't think clearly. He thought of one thing, but he knew it will not work for long. But they don't want to get squished either.

"Hyourinmaru!"

An ice dragon appeared and created an ice barrier around Hitsugaya and Hinamori. It worked, but Hitsugaya was right. It won't last for long. The ice was thin since there was no river or any mass of water around them. The ice slowly cracked, cracked, and it shattered. The foot was about to squish them when…

Hinamori opened her eyes. The monster was frozen. Then, it shattered and became like glitters and went with the wind. They were saved!

"Hitsugaya-kun! You're the best! You saved us!" Hinamori said gladly as she hugged Hitsugaya.

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho. And I wasn't the one who did that, baka." Hitsugaya himself was surprised too, but he knew he wasn't the one who saved them.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"No, I'm not kidding you. Why would I kid you?"

"Who saved us then?"

"Me." An unknown voice said. They looked around, and saw a figure from afar. Alert, they held on to their zanpaktous, unless it was someone who would be their enemy.

"Don't worry. I'm a friend." The mysterious entity said as it came nearer. When the sunlight shone on the entity's face, they found out it is a girl.

"Well, thank you for saving us." Hinamori said as she saw the girl.

The girl is as tall us Hinamori. It wore a black kimono and a hakama that reached a little lower her knees. She had a azure cloth around her waist, which held her zanpaktou. Her zanpaktou's hilt was colored grey, and its sheath was sea blue, a little lighter than the cloth holding the zanpaktou. The most noticeable is her hair which was colored white or snow, just like Hitsugaya, and her eyes which were in sapphire color.

"No problem. I live here so it's my duty protect those who go here."

"By the way, who are you?" Hinamori inquired.

"Oh, I'm sorry for not introducing myself. My name is—"

"Y-Yukina?" Hitsugaya cut off.

"How did you know my name?" The girl questioned surprisingly.

"Through your necklace." Hitsugaya replied.

"H-Hitsugaya-kun, you know her?" Hinamori asked, shocked.

**end chapter 1**

**Whew! I'm done! At last! Whoooo! It took me hours to type this! I swear! Of course, I did other stuff too! I just wish this is a loooong chapter. Well, the ending was a cliffhanger. Is it? Or not? Ugh! Well, I could be typing '**_**Guardian**_**' later or tomorrow, and the next chapter of this too. I don't know where I got the idea of this story. I think this just popped on my head. Anyways, I hope you like my new HitsuHina fanfic! Oh… I could be typing my ****two Vampire Knight fanfics**** too! Yeah, I discovered a new anime/manga, Vampire Knight! It's really good! And darn, I haven't watched Bleach 167-present yet!! Anyway, my head is aching now. That's all for now! Sayounara!**

**REVIEW!!**


	2. Reunion

Here is chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2! Wahaha. I hope you like this one. I forgot to say that Yukina's hair is long, white and in a Chinese chignon (a bun on the left and right side of the head)! I also forgot to tell the meaning of Yukina's name! Yukina is one of the names ****given to girls born in December****, and **_**Yukina**_** is from the word 'Yuki' that means **_**snow**_**. Hehe. Now, I'll shut my mouth so you can enjoy…**

**Chapter 2!**

_Begin flashback._

"_Oh, I'm sorry for not introducing myself. My name is—"_

"_Y-Yukina?" Hitsugaya cut off._

"_How did you know my name?" The girl questioned surprisingly._

"_Through your necklace." Hitsugaya replied._

"_H-Hitsugaya-kun, you know her?" Hinamori asked, shocked._

_End flashback._

"H-Hitsugaya??" Yukina repeated.

"Yukina, it's me, Toushiro." Hitsugaya said with a smile.

Yukina's eyes widened. "Oh god." She mumbled. Then happiness was seen in her face.

Hitsugaya opened his arms. Yukina ran to her while tears slid down her cheeks. They ended up in a hug.

"I missed you!" Yukina said as she sobbed on the taicho's shoulder.

"I missed you too!" Hitsugaya replied, stroking the back of his head.

Meanwhile, the fifth division fukutaicho was shocked, confused and jealous. Who wouldn't be? Your friend saw another girl whom he knew a long time ago and hugged her suddenly, and you don't even know their relationship!

What shocked Hinamori more was Hitsugaya kissed the girl (Yukina) in the forehead. Hinamori gasped. This got her more jealous. Hinamori still doesn't know her feelings for her childhood friend, but she gets jealous and she can't stand it!

"A-Ano…" Hinamori began to halt the 'reunion'

The two broke the hug and looked at the fukutaicho.

"Oh, Hinamori. _Gomen ne_." Hitsugaya said.

"It's okay." Hinamori said. "Y-You know each other??"

"Of course!" The two white-haired shinigamis answered in unison.

"H-How are you related??"

"Oh, pretty lady, she's my boyfriend!" Yukina replied with a happy face.

Hinamori's eyes popped out and her jaw dropped to the floor. B-Boyfriend?! She growled and she cocked her eyebrows.

"Ah… okay…" Hinamori said, a little embarrassed. She more and more jealous!

"Yukina!" Hitsugaya scolded the girl. "Why did you say that?!"

Yukina laughed. "Nii-sama, I just wanted to see her reaction! Look! She's jealous!"

Hinamori was shocked. She was got by Yukina's prank!

"Y-You're siblings?!"

"Yup!" Yukina replied. "Sorry for pranking you."

"Oh… it's…. okay..?" Hinamori said, embarrassed.

"By the way, Yukina, this is Hinamori Momo." Hitsugaya said to his sister.

"Hajimemashite." The two ladies said as they shook hands.

"You must be nii-sama's girlfriend!" the snow-haired lady blurted out with a smile.

Momo blushed crazy as Toushiro glared at his little sister.

Yukina knew at once that she got the wrong idea. She knows the meaning of his brother's glare. It also meant 'shut up'.

Quickly, Yukina changed the subject.

"How old are you Momo? We look like of the same age!"

"Uh… Iie. I'm older than you and Hitsugaya-kun." Momo said.

"Really? You look young!" Yukina complimented.

"A-arigatou…" Momo blushed lightly.

Then the white-haired prodigy joined the conversation.

"No, Yukina, you just look old like her."

The two girls glared at him.

"No! You just look way older than me and her!" Yukina replied.

A vein popped out on Hitsugaya;s forehead. He glared at his sister, who just said he looks old.

"Nandatou?!" Hitsugaya growled.

His sister laughed.

"You've never changed, nii-sama. You are still cold-headed!"

Hinamori giggled.

"And you are annoying as before!"

Hinamori looked at them happily. She wondered, if she had a sibling too, it would be fun.

Hinamori noticed Yukina's necklace. The sunlight shone on it, which made it sparkle. The necklace was silver with a snowflake pendant and a sapphire stone was in the middle of the snowflake. It was pretty, like the one who wears it.

**(A/N: Yes, Yukina is pretty. Very pretty. She looks like her nii-sama, who is handsome. Hehe.)**

The siblings kept on teasing each other until Hitsugaya got nothing to tease back already.

"Gah! Enough." Hitsugaya said annoyed. "Let's go."

Hitsugaya (Toushiro) and Hinamori walked away, leaving Yukina behind. Momo stopped, looked behind and ran to Yukina. Hitsugaya looked behind, curious of what his childhood friend will do.

Momo came to Yukina and grabbed her hand. "Come with us to Seireitei." Momo said with a smile.

Yukina was surprised.

"Demo—" Yukina stopped and thought. She nodded and walked to Seireitei with the two other shinigamis.

As they walked, they talked about various things, mostly asking Yukina.

"So you became a shinigami too." Toushiro said to his sister.

"Hai! Aren't you happy for me?"

"Uh… Ok." Toushiro replied.

Yukina pouted. God… her personality is just like Hinamori.

"Demo… why are you living in the forest?" Hinamori asked.

"When I qualified as a shinigami and passed the exams, I decided to search for nii-sama outside Seireitei, because I thought he was here. So, that's it."

"Ah…"

"Considering, my skill, you thought I can't be a shinigami?" Toushiro asked.

"A-ano… it's not like that! It's just that… gah! Nevermind!" Yukina said in a funny attitude. She's obvious that she is just reasoning out. The truth is she really thought her brother can't be a shinigami.

Toushiro smirked. "Yukina, from now on, you will be leaving the forest and you're staying at Seireitei."

"Eh? I'm old enough to decide for myself, nii-sama!"

"I don't care. You are still my sister."

"Demo—"

"Yukina, whether you like it or not, you will stay at Seireitei."

"Why??" Yukina asked like a child.

"As your older brother, I know what's best for you. We are the only ones left together, and I should look after you and make sure you are safe." Toushiro insisted. Now he looked very serious.

"W-Wakatta…"

Then, they walked silently. Momo was the one to break the silence.

"A-ano… Yukina, you should pick a division to join."

"Division?"

"There are thirteen divisions that are in-charged of protecting Seireitei. Each division has their own assignment. Like Fourth Squad which is for medical purposes, the Twelfth Division for researches, and—" Hinamori was cut off.

"But the best is Tenth Division."

"Hitsugaya-kun! That's bad to cut off someone who is talking!"

"I told you it's Hitsugaya-taicho!" toushiro told Hinamori then faced his sister. "The best division to join is Tenth Division."

"Hey! You're just saying that because you are the captain of that division!" Hinamori said to Toushiro. Then she faced Yukina. "Don't join Tenth Division. Join Fifth Division."

Hitsugaya glared at Hinamori. Hinamori just stuck his tongue out on Hitsugaya.

Yukina giggled.

"So, nii-sama, you are Tenth Division's taicho?"

Toushiro nodded.

"Then, Momo-san, you are…?"

"Fifth Division fukutaicho." Hinamori answered with a smile.

After the long walk, they arrived at Seireitei.

"Here we are at Seireitei." Toushiro said.

"Wow. I didn't expect this place to be beautiful!" Yukina said.

"It really is." Momo added.

"Tsuzomatte." Toushiro told his younger sister. He then grabbed Momo and led him a little distance from Yukina.

"What's the matter?" Momo asked.

"Can Yukina stay at your quarters?" Toushiro asked.

"Oh sure. Demo… my room is still messy. Can he stay at you first? I'll fix my quarters tonight so she can stay tomorrow night at mine." Hinamori told.

Hitsugaya sighed. "Wakatta."

Then the two returned to Yukina.

"You will stay at my office for tonight then you will stay at Hinamori for the next days."

"O-Okay…" Yukina replied.

The group of three separated. The two Hitsugayas went to the Tenth Division while Hinamori went to the soutaicho to tell their accomplishment.

Hitsugaya went back to his paperworks. He told Yukina to stay at his office and don't bother him. But his sister doesn't listen.

"So, nii-sama, what are you and Momo's relationship??" Yukina asked teasingly.

"I told you Yukina, don't bother me."

"I will not stop until you answer my question!"

Hitsugaya just ignored her. He thought that's the best way to make her shut up. But he was wrong.

"Tell me, nii-sama! Is she your girlfriend?"

"YUKINA!!"

Suddenly, Matsumoto burst in.

"Taicho! How is your—" Matsumoto was suddenly surprised to see someone on the office. She looked at Yukina at all angles. A smirk came across her face.

"Taicho! Who is this?" Matsumoto asked her taicho while pointing at the girl.

"That is my sister,_ baka_." Hitsugaya replied while still working in the papers on his desk.

"And who is she, nii-sama?!" Yukina asked pointing at the lady with big 'front'.

"That is my fukutaicho." Hitsugaya answered without taking his eyes off the paperwork.

The two ladies stared at each other. Yukina's eyes widened at Matsumoto's 'front'.

"Hajimemashite." The said at each other and shook hands.

"My name is Matsumoto Rangiku."

"And I am Hitsugaya Yukina."

The ladies smiled at each other.

Yukina had an idea. She smirked.

"Do you know a lot about nii-sama?" Yukina started the conversation.

Matsumoto smirked. She nodded.

"All right! So then tell me, how are my nii-sama and Momo-san related?" Yukina asked.

Hitsugaya heard about this. He raised his head.

"They are—"

"MATSUMOTO!! YUKINA!! GET OUT!!"

The two ladies got frightened. They still didn't want to go out, but Hitsugaya gave them icy glares. They left the office and went somewhere.

But Hitsugaya realized Matsumoto got away from her duties again.

"MATSUMOTO!!"

**--end of chapter 2!**

**I hope you liked it. I know it's a little short. By the way, thanks for the 'faves', 'alerts' and reviews! I appreciate them. I planned about this fanfic's structure, and this story will end at Chapter 4.**

**REVIEW!**

**I'll be updating 'Guardian'. ;) I also have 2 new fanfics in mind! But I'm not sure if it's good. Well, I hope so! ;)**

**Love. Love.**


	3. Problems

**Story:**** Momo's New Shiro-chan**

**Chapter:**** 3**

**Title:**** Problems**

**Rating:**** K+ (Yeah, I changed it. XD)**

**Author's Note:**** MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! :D Hahaha. Okay, so, I'm back! :D It's Christmas vacation, so expect faster and more updates. Trust me. I'll try my best to update daily, but I can't guarantee you that. :D I have lots of fanfics in mind, and I'm trying to publish them as much as possible. Anyways, check out my new and first songfic, "Superhuman". It's about the EdwardBella couple. Yiikiieee! :D Alright, here's chapter 3 of MNSC! :D**

**---**

_Note: This happened the same day Momo, Yukina and Toushiro arrived at Seiretei. And, when I say Hitsugaya, it means it's Toushiro, not Yukina._

"Yukina, I will go to the captain's meeting." Toushiro said.

"Eh? You're leaving me alone?" Yukina asked.

"Hai." Toushiro replied.

"No way!!! Why does your lazy-ass fukutaicho have to enjoy outside?!?" Yukina is complaining.

"Ask her, not me." Hitsugaya replied, annoyed. "If you want, you can go to Hinamori."

"Good idea! Drop me off there first." Yukina answered.

"Fine." Hitsugaya said.

The Hitsugayas went outside Tenth Division and went to Fifth Division. Toushiro knocked on the door, then Hinamori opened it.

"Hey, Toushiro-kun and Yukina-san, doshite?" Momo said smiling.

"Can Yukina stay here first? I will be attending a meeting." Toushiro replied.

"Sure! Anytime." Momo answered.

"Ok then. Arigatou. I'll get going now." Hitsugaya told Hinamori. Then, he faced his sister. "Take care and be good."

"Hai!" Yukina said.

Hitsugaya left and Yukina went inside Momo's office.

"So, Yukina, what do you want to do?" Momo ask as she sat down on a couch.

"Nah! Don't call me Yukina." The white-haired girl said.

"Huh?" Hinamori seemed puzzled.

"I said, don't call me Yukina. It sounds very plain."

"What shall I call you then?"

"Hmmm…" Then Yukina sat beside Hinamori.

"How about Hitsugaya-san?" Momo suggested.

"Formal and simple."

The two thought and thought. Yukina released her Chinese chignon 'do and let her hair down. Hinamori noticed this. Seeing her snow-colored hair, Momo remembered Toushiro, which gave her the idea 'Shiro-chan'.

Hinamori seemed a little hesitant, but… "Hitsugaya-kun hates it anyway." She thought.

"So, how about SHiro-chan?" Hinamori worded out.

Yukina's eyes seemed to sparkle upon hearing it. "Perfect!" Yukina exclaimed as she smiled. "Call me Shi-ro-chan!"

"Ok! Oh… Shiro-chan, have you decided on which division to join?"

"Mh? Iie. I still don't even know everyone…"

"Great! I'll show you all and introduce you to everyone tomorrow. I'll pick you up, okay?"

"Okay!"

The girls talked about various stuff until Toushiro came back after the Gotei 13 captains' meeting.

"Hinamori, arigatou for taking care of Yukina."

"Mh! That's okay. Momo said. "So, take care!"

"See yah, Peachy-san!"

Momo was surprised at the new nickname.

**---**

The next day…

Toushiro woke up. The sunlight reflected on the emerald orbs of his. Quickly, he took a bath and changed to his taicho squad uniform. He went out and saw his younger sister preparing meal.

"Ohayo, nii-sama! Breakfast is ready!" Yukina greeted with her soft smile.

"Ohayo." Toushiro said and sat on the chair.

"Today's breakfast is…" Yukina said announcer-like as she brought something to the table. "…Tada! Chicken teriyaki-don!"

"Ha? Since when did you learn how to wake up early and cook?"

"Nii-sama! I grew up! Do you think I could survive in the forest without learning anything? Anyways, eat, eat, eat!"

They are breakfast.

"So, how was it?" Yukina asked.

"Quite good."

After fixing the table, Toushiro began doing his paperwork. "Dammit! Where is that old lady?!?" Toushiro exclaimed, referring Matsumoto as the 'old lady'. "Always drunk, always lazy!"

The child prodigy was deep in his paperwork when suddenly…

"Shiro-chan!"

Toushiro knew who it was, so he need not look at her.

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho, baka!" He replied.

"So, are you ready to visit all the division?" Momo said.

Toushiro was puzzled. "Visit all divisions? What for?" He thought. He spoke. "Why?"

"Okay then! Let's go!" Momo said.

Very much confused, he looked at Momo, but she was gone, with Yukina.

"Isn't she talking to me???" Toushiro asked himself. He just shook the matter off his head.

**---**

The next day…

"Ohayo! Momo said as she bashed into the Tenth Division.

"Ohayo." Toushiro replied.

"Hey, where is Shiro-cha– I mean, Yukina?"

Toushiro's eyes widened. His brows furrowed. "Matte, did you just called her 'Shiro-chan'?"

"A-ano… Hai. Since you hate that nickname, I called her that instead."

"Demo-" Toushiro was cut off.

"Peachy-san! I'm done!" Yukina suddenly appeared.

"Okay then! Let's get going." Momo told Yukina. Then, she faced Toushiro. "Sayounara, Hitsugaya-taicho!"

Toushiro was surprised at the formality.

**---**

One day…

Toushiro went to Hinamori. He walked the distance from his division to hers. Once he arrived, he went straight to Hinamori's office, ignoring the whispers of an officer to another. He stood calmly in front of the door to Hinamori. He raised his hand on the door, and knocked three times softly, yet able to be heard.

Hinamori jolted upon hearing the knocks. She was resting her head on her desk, exhausted by the tower of paperwork. She was never this busy until his taicho was gone. But, of course, she would rather not talk about her Aizen-taicho, who was really unworthy of the title and position, Since he-Aizen Sousuke himself- betrayed Soul Society, stabbed her, and hurt her childhood friend. Who knew his real identity was the very opposite of the kind, gentle Aizen everyone thought he was?

Back to reality, Momo shook the matter of her head.

Meanwhile, Hitsugaya was waiting for a…

"Who's there?" The fifth-division fukutaicho asked.

"It's me." Toushiro replied in his usual low voice.

There was silence on the other side of the door. Hinamori wore a puzzled look on her face, wondering who was outside. She thought for a time, then realized who it was. Hitsugaya Toushiro. She gasped. She felt like slapping herself. How could she forget about her childhood friend? The one who was always there for her, who protected her, and who cared for her the most – Whom she regrets having accused as Aizen's murderer. How could she forget, above all?

"Come in." She responded.

Upon hearing the girl's voice, Toushiro slid the door open, and saw the lady whom he considers special. But he noticed something wrong. The usual delight on Hinamori's face whenever she sees him was gone, and her 'Come in.' sounded very bored. Was she dread seeing him?

Seeing him inside the office, Hinamori said: "Hey, what's up?"

"Well…" Hitsugaya began talking. He stepped closer to Hinamori, who is sitting in her chair. "Are you free right now? I mean, can we spend time together outside?" He asked.

For the first time, Hitsugaya asked Hinamori out. But for the first time too, Momo declined the invitation.

"Uh… Hitsugaya, gomen, but I'm tired right now., and, I will be going somewhere with Yukina later, so I should get some rest for now. Gomen ne." Hinamori said. "But if you want, you can stay here first."

"No. I should leave now." Toushiro said emotionlessly. But deep inside, he was hurt. He felt rejected. He exited the room at once.

He ran back to his division. In his office, he saw Yukina. Not in the mood, he doesn't want to do the paperwork.

"Where is Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya asked Yukina coldly.

"Uh…. I don't know." Yukina answered innocent-looking.

"Yukina, this is no time for playing and goofing around, nor for jokes and games. Tell me." Hitsugaya said.

"I don't know, swear!"

"I know you know where she is. She told you not to tell me, am I right? Don't fool me. Now, where is she?" Hitsugaya spoke in a bad temper.

"She said she will be going to… What was the name? Uhhmmm… Kira-kun, or something like that." Yukina said, afraid.

Toushiro went out of his division and went straight to the Third Division. He went inside Kira's office, and saw Kira, Hisagi, Matsumoto, Renji and Ikkaku drinking sake to the fullest. The smell of sake made his mood worse.

"MATSUMOTO!" He called out.

Five heads looked at Toushiro.

"Taicho! Doshite?" Matsumoto questioned with her usual air-headedness.

"'Doshite' you face! Do the paperwork!"

Matsumoto ignored his order. She changed the topic. "Why are you so stern today?"

"It doesn't matter!"

"Hmm… come on, taicho! A sip of sake will surely take away your problems!"

"No. You. Know. That. I. Don't. Drink."

"That's why! You should try it!"

Hisagi spoke up. "Hitsugaya-taicho, a sake a day keeps the worries away!"

Renji whispered to Hisagi. "Hey, isn't it 'an apple a day keeps the doctor away.'?"

"Uh! Whatever!" Hisagi replied.

"Come on Hitsugaya-taicho! Just a sip." Ikkake said.

"Yeah, taicho, just one shot!"

"Fine. Just one." Toushiro answered stiffly. Kira poured sake on a cup, and handed it to Matsumoto. She then handed in to Hitsugaya.

The tenth squad captain got the cup, then stared at it first. He gulped. But why should he be afraid? It's just sake. Perhaps, his worry would go away! That's what he thought.

He closed his eyes and gulped all the sake in just one shot. His head started spinning.

Matsumoto and her gang noticed that the captain is getting dizzy. "Taicho! Another sip and your headache will be gone!"

Kira poured some more on the cup and Toushiro drank it. Toushiro felt okay again, but he was no drunk. He sat.

Matsumoto took advantage of her taicho's 'drunk status'. She asked him questions.

"So, taicho, what happened?"

"Well, I asked Momo to go out with me. You know what she sai? 'I'm sorry, but I'm tired. And, I'll be going out with Yukina later.'" Toushiro said, mimicking Momo's voice on her dialogue.

"Hmm… what do you feel about that?" Renji asked.

"When I heard those words, I felt bad, hurt, envious, jealous, and all! Dammit!" Toushiro said, thumping a fist on the table.

"Whoa. Take it easy." Ikkaku said.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, why don't you release all your heartache right now?" Kira said.

"Yeah, Hitsugaya-taicho." Hisagi spoke up.

Toushiro sighed tiredly. Then, he told all that's in him:

"I don't know, but since my sister came, everything changed. Hinamori started spending time with her, instead of me. And, Hinamori doesn't call me 'Shiro-chan' anymore! Instead, she began calling Yukina 'Shiro-chan'. Okay, I know and I don't care if the nickname 'Shiro-chan' sounds really stupid or gay, but I want it back! I want _my_ Hinamori back! And also, Hinamori doesn't seem excited to see me during these days, unlike before. I don't know! It's not that I want my sister Yukina gone, but it seems like it! The truth is, I just want everything back to normal! Hinamori is _mine_, not someone else's, not even Yukina's! I _want_ her, I _love_ her, I _need_ her! Darn this life!"

"But, do you still love her at this very moment?" Matsumoto asked.

"I don't know! Perhaps yes, but I bet she doesn't feel the same way for me!" Hitsugaya said, shaking with mixed emotions.

"Hitsugaya-taicho…" Renji said, tapping the taicho on his shoulder. "Don't wor-"

Suddenly, Hitsugaya pushed him away. Renji was caught by Kira, Ikkaku, and Hisagi, luckily.

The angry Hitsugaya stood up and started punching the wall. "AHHH!!!!!!!!!!" He growled. He punched and punched, until his knuckled started bleeding. He ignored the blood, and still punched.

Seeing blood on the wall, Matsumoto tried to stop her taicho. She walked to him. "Taicho, stop!" She grasped Toushiro on the arms, but Hitsugaya whisked her away. She fell on the floor, butt first.

"Rangiku-san! Are you okay?" Her friends ran to her side.

"Y-yeah, but taicho's not."

They slowly approached the prodigy child.

"H-Hitsugaya-taicho, are you… okay?"

"Leave me alone." Hitsugaya said, not facing them.

"D-Demo…"

"I said," Hitsugaya turned to them. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" His emerald eyes glowed blue.

"T-Taicho!"

The temperature dropped. The winds got stronger. The skies went dark. Hitsugaya Toushiro burst with reiatsu. In the Third Division, especially at Kira's office, the walls froze. Even Rangiku and the others' feet were frozen to the ground.

"Huh?!?" They were surprised.

"What's happening?!?"

"I've never seen Taicho like this before!"

The temperature grew colder, the ice on Matsumoto and her friends' feet went up to their bodies. Everyone in Seiretei noticed this strong, uncontrollable energy.

"Attention! Attention! An uncontrollable and powerful reiatsu has been detected at the Third Squad's office. Nearest division, please see to this situation immediately." The taichos and fukutaichos heard through the Hell Butterflies.

Hinamori, who was already on his way to the said division, shunpo-ed to the Third.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Hitsugaya growled in a wild and mad attitude. Eyes still glowing blue, body still bursting with reiatsu, anger, hurt and jealousy, he was unstoppable.

Hinamori, once she arrived at Kira's office, got shocked. She also felt very cold. "H-Hitsugaya…?"

Hitsugaya saw Hinamori. His eyes went to normal and… he fell to the floor, unconscious.

The ice melted, the temperature went back to moderate, and the wind swooshed mildly, like the usual way.

Kira, Matsumoto, Hisagi, Ikkaku, Renji, and Momo gasped when Toushiro fainted. They rushed to him, and brought him at once to the Fourth Division's infirmary.

"Unohana-taicho, how is Hitsugaya-taicho?"

"Well, he's okay. He just used up all his reiatsu." The fourth division captain said. "He will wake up later on."

"Arigatou, Unohana-taicho."

"No problem."

Then, Hinamori went to Matsumoto.

"Rangiku-san, what happened?"

"Well, Momo-chan, you see… I don't think it's not the right time for you to know. And, I don't think it should come from me."

**---**

**Hooray! I'm done! Yay! Hope you guys liked it! Hey, you know what? I haven't watched Bleach for a long time. I don't know where to watch again. Gosh. I stopped at episode 170, and what is the current episode now? I'm just too far! Oh my. So anyways, thanks for reading, review! (Dec. 25, 2008)**


	4. The End

**Story:**** Momo's New Shiro-chan**

**Chapter:**** 4 (Last)**

**Title:**** Problems**

**Rating:**** K+**

**Author's Note:**** I'M BACK! Oh my gosh! I can't believe it, myself. Finally… I can have a completed story! :D Yes, this is the last chapter of MNSC. :) I've been pumped to continue writing fanfics once more! I AM SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT FOR SO LONG! :( It's 2010, and I promise to update this as much as I can! :D I've been reading other mangas, but unfortunately, most mangas I've read are not on the FFN directory. :| Anyway, enjoy the ending! ;)**

**---**

Anxious. This is how Momo felt as she strided to Toushiro's whereabouts. She recalled how he lost consciousness. Momo knew it was because he used up all his energy, but she also knew that there was a deeper meaning in it; And yet she had no idea what it exactly was.

As she reached the door that led to Toushiro's room in the fourth squad infirmary, she opened the knob, pushed the door, and stepped in. After a few steps, she caught sight of Toushiro's sister. Yukina sat on a stool beside Toushiro, who still laid unconscious on the hospital bed. Momo hesitated to completely enter the room and decided to back out. Just as she was about to do so, Yukina turned around and saw her.

"Momo." Yukina spoke as she stood up and walked to the person whose name she called.

"Ah, Shiro-chan. No worries, I'll just go back later." Mom said as she stepped back.

"No, you stay here. He needs you." These words came from Yukina's lips which curved to form a faint smile.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"Well, I've stayed here for so long, yet he never woke up. If you were the one beside him, I'm sure he'd wake up."

"But you're his sister."

"Yes, I know that. But you also mean a lot to him. Way more." Yukina's smile widened. "Don't worry, I've stayed long enough. And once he wakes up, I bet you'll be the one he wants to see first."

"Why? I don't get it."

"What do you mean you don't get it?"

"Why me? If I were him, I'd love to see my sister first before my best friend."

"Are you sure you don't get it?"

"I'm sure."

"Not even a hint?"

"Not at all..?"

"WHAT?!? Are you really, really sure?!?"

"Yes! What do you mean he wants to see me first???"

"Momo, I swear you're the most innocent person I've met! My brother l—"

"Uhrrmmmm…"

Yukina and Momo looked back to Toushiro. They were sure they heard the sound from him. They were delighted to see a sign of him being conscious once more.

"I guess he'll be the one to tell you. Go now, Peachy-san."

Momo turned to the door and began to go out.

"Stupid! Not go out! Go to his bedside!" Yukina exclaimed as she pushed Momo closer to her brother.

Momo ended up sitting on the stool.

"Stay there… until he wakes up!" Were the last words she heard before Yukina winked at her, left and slammed the door.

Momo fixed her eyes on Toushiro. She sensed movement from his fingers on his left hand. She placed her hand on his, shaking it a bit.

"Toushiro. Toushiro."

To Momo's shock, Toushiro's hand stopped moving.

"Huh? Hitsugaya-kun?!?"

Toushiro's head shook, as if he was saying 'no'.

"Wha-what? Toushiro-kun, open your eyes!"

His head shook again.

"Hitsugaya?!?"

Upon hearing this, Toushiro's eyebrows furrowed, but without opening his eyes.

'_What? Is it the way I call him? What should I call him, then?' _Momo thought about this, then asked Toushiro. His nodded his head, meaning 'yes'.

"Hitsugaya-taicho…?" This time, Momo was halfway sure… but Toushiro didn't respond.

Hinamori enumerated the names he called Hitsugaya, until she saw him nod.

"…Shiro-chan?"

Toushiro's eyes opened, showing his green eyes. Momo was shocked. She was more shocked when Toushiro got up and hugged her.

"Bed-wetter Momo." He whispered.

"I… I thought you hated it?" Momo began getting confused.

"No. What I hate is the fact that you called someone else that." Toushiro let her go and held her face in his hands. He lowered his head, making their foreheads touch.

"But you said you hated it!" Momo's face heated up with the very close contact.

"Yes, I said that, but it felt special to me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. So, you like it when I call you Shiro-chan?"

Toushiro smiled. "Yes. I love it when you call my name. I love it when you smile at me. I love it when we're together."

By then, Momo's face was totally red, and her heart raced faster than it ever did. Yet she smiled at the thought.

Momo felt Toushiro's lips on hers. She was shocked, yet part of her felt glad. She kissed back softly.

Toushiro halted the kiss, saying "I love you."

"I love you too. You will always be my one and only Shiro-chan."

"You will forever be my Bed-wetter Momo. You're mine for eternity."

And so they sealed the vow with yet another kiss.

**---**

**I'M DONE! PARTAAAAAY! \:D/ Kidding. Finally, a finished story! (Aside from one-shots, haha.) Well, of course, Momo tells Yukina that she's no longer Shiro-chan coz Toushiro is the original Shiro-chan. :)) Anyway, hope you guys like it! :D This is a sign that I'm alive in FFN again! \m/ I had to sneak while writing this. LOLZ. Anyway, I'm gonna update Love Next Door next. Thanks for reading! REVIEW! ;)**


End file.
